The present invention relates generally to suspended ceiling systems and more particularly to novel ceiling panels that are designed to create a multi-planar appearance when installed into a horizontally oriented grid structure.
Suspended ceiling systems typically include grid members that provide for oppositely extending ceiling panel support flanges. The grid members are interconnected to form a grid and are suspended from the structure of a building with wire hangers or rods. In these systems, the edges of the ceiling panels are installed by laying the panels in the grid opening created by the grid members. Once the ceiling panels are installed into the grid, a uniform ceiling surface is created. Suspended ceiling panels are manufactured from gypsum or slag wool fiber and are designed to conceal pipes, wiring and the like, while still allowing access to the concealed space above the ceiling. Typical ceiling panels are fabricated out of sound deadening and insulating material and are designed to meet fire safety codes. The acoustical panels are planar appearance and do little to enhance a room""s decor. The acoustical panels also may include surface impressions and markings to enhance their appearance. When the panels are installed in the grid, the overall appearance of the ceiling is a generally planar. Prior art panels do not provide for a ceiling system that utilizes tapered ceiling panels to vary the appearance of the ceiling.
This invention may be described as novel ceiling panels that are used with a corresponding grid system to create a multi-planar ceiling system. The panels, can be installed in the grid system in different arrangements to create various patterns including shingles, saw teeth, undulations, pin wheels, among others and are designed to enhance the appearance of retail and office space that utilize suspended ceilings to conceal the building structure. The ceiling is comprised of a grid system made up of intersecting grid members suspended from the building structure with hangers. The grid members are interconnected with grid clips to form openings that accept the panels. The grid members are rigid preformed members that include a base portion, a bridge portion and a bulb portion. The base portion is perpendicularly oriented to the bridge member and is adapted to support the panels. The panels are square when viewed in plan view but have a tapered cross-section about all or part of the panels. The panels can be fabricated out of plastic, gypsum, slag wool, or metal, and can be opaque or translucent. The panels are arranged in the grid in a fashion so that certain repeating patterns are formed when viewed from below. To create a shingled pattern, all of the panels are arranged in the same direction. To create a saw-tooth pattern, the direction of the panels are alternated in adjacent rows.
These and other aspects of this invention are illustrated in the accompanying drawings, and are more fully described in the following specification.